Snow and Ice
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: At the day when Jack Frost was chosen to be a spirit, what if the Man in The Moon chose another one named the The Snow Queen. Will these two find out about their past? Will they find out why Manny chose them to be spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**YO GUYS AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SNOW AND ICE. I'VE BEEN SEEING IN FACEBOOK AND GOOGLE THAT JACK FROST FROM RISE OF THE GUARDIAN, AND ELSA ARANDELLE, FROM FROZEN, ARE BECOMING A SHIP FOR FROZEN AND ROTG FANS. I THINK THEIR COUPLE NAME IS JELSA OR SOMETHING. ANYWAYS I'LL SEARCH IT LATER. SO ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER. OH AND IF U SEE A (1),(2),(3)...ETC. NEARBY WORDS IT MEANS I HAVE A FACT FOR SOME OF YOU GUYS, WHO MIGHT NOT KNOW IN THE TWO MOVIES OR I'M GONNA EXPLAIN SOMETHING.  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.

**Chapter 1: The Snow Queen**

* * *

_Norway, Month: April 2, Year: 1900 __**(1)**_This time of year in Norway is really hot, or summer has come. Families trying to stay cool by making ice cream, ice scrambles or any cool treats. People going to beaches to swim, to have fun and to spend time with families, but one place that heat or scorches can't even melt. In a place, somewhere in Norway** (2)**, its lands and waters were frozen. A giant structure was standing in the centre of the land, it can't be confirmed what it is because of the hard, thick ice covering it. A village was nearby the castle, it was not frozen but the people were trying to find warmth from the cold breeze. Thick snow covering the lands, forests even mountains and ice freezing lakes, ponds, rivers and half of its nearby sea, that was all-over the land. It was a mystery what happened to its land. The name of the land was called: The Frost Land, but tales said it was once a kingdom that was cursed by a wicked witch, who used sorcery to freeze the land.

* * *

_Somewhere at the North Mountains of the Frost Land_

In the North Mountains, there was something at the top that no one can even see it. It shines bright at morning that it glistens and the people in the village can notice it, but some of the elders might know what it is, because of what happened at the past. It was an ice palace that is centered on a hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase leads to double doors and leads inside the palace. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the palace. This is the room with a grand ice chandelier and a snowflake designed in the floor. This palace was never even in the beginning, not one person even knows that it's there, except for the elders, but they don't believe them except for the kids.

At the ground of the ice palace, there was an ice stone above the ice floor. It says; 1822-1850, Was a great queen, sister, and aunt to her love ones. R.I.P. It was the grave of a person, probably the queen of this 'said' kingdom and has a family. Her name is not clear, because of the ice having a cross mark on the name.

It was now night, some of the villagers are still out there and some are going to sleep. The villagers that were still out were having fun in the heat just to cool down from the eternal winter and the villagers that are sleeping now has there chimneys lit to be warmed, while sleeping. It was a normal night for the villagers in the Frost Land, but the only difference was the moon shining brighter tonight. It's glow even defeats a sun ray, but its glow were slowly coming together and was started to form in the north direction of the Frost Land. Then its glow was fully formed and the glow was lying upon the grave in the ice palace, at the North Mountains. The moon's glow got shinier by the second and finally...

CRACK!

A crack appeared in the floor where the moon's glow was. The crack started to get bigger and bigger and finally, the floor was destroyed and, dust and smoke covered it. A voice then started coughing and waved his/her hand back and forth to blow the smoke away from his/her. It took a few seconds to blow the smoke away and finally revealed, that the figure was a teenage girl about the age of 18. Her hair was color white, in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustation, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She then stood up and cleaned her suit, which was a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes. At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. She then looked around her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is this place?" Her memories are wiped away from her mind, not remembering a thing from her life. The white haired woman then looked at the ground where she was sitting and saw a grave on top of it. She then realized that this was _her _grave, then that means she was dead, but why is she still standing? Why is she still alive and still standing at the world of the living? Her mind was filled with confusions, but then the moon glow its ray of light at her. The once-dead girl covered her eyes, because of the strong lunar light, and heard someone saying...

Elsa

The white haired girl snapped her eyes open and looked behind her, but there was no one there. "Who's Elsa?" She then asked herself. Her mind is filled with questions that she cannot answer, but the only thing really bothering her was the strong lunar light, from the moon, and heard the voice again saying, Elsa again. The voice kept repeating Elsa over and over again, but the teenage white haired girl didn't get it. 'Who's keep saying Elsa and why?' She asked herself. Her mind is troubled and her arms are protecting her from the lunar light. Then the voice said something different instead.

'I am the one.' The mysterious voice said, to answer her first question.

The teenage girl's eyes snapped once more, when she heard the voice, then the light then died down slowly. She looked around once more, to find the one who said those words. The voice then said something different again.

'Because you need to know who you are, for you shall be the one known as; The Snow Queen, from now on. For you have the power of Snow.' The voice said as it answered her following question.

She just kept looking for the one saying those words. A few moments later, she then stopped looking and just started to ask questions to the voice. "Who are you and who is Elsa?" She asked to answer her troubled mind.

'I am the one known as; The Man in The Moon.' The voice revealed himself as the Man in The Moon.

The girl was shocked from what she heard. "A man in the moon is that even possible for a man to live in moon? And if so how can you survive there?" She said to the Man. Her mind is once troubled again from these questions.

'You do not need to know why I'm on the moon, Elsa.' The Man in The Moon said to her.

The white haired girl heard what the Man in The Moon called her. "Wait, _I'm _Elsa?" The girl asked if she was really Elsa or not.

'That's right! You are Elsa, Elsa Arendelle.' The Man in The Moon said to the white haired teen.

Elsa thought of her name and she thought that it was a beautiful name for her, but another thought came into her mind. "Who are the ones who gave me this name? Who are my parents? Do I have a family?" She asked the Man in the Moon to answer her curious mind.

'That is the only information I can give you, Elsa.' The wise man said to the curious girl, but the answer was not good for Elsa.

She frowned and had a confused look. "Wh-what do you mean?" Elsa asked why the Man in The Moon wants her to still be curious.

'What I mean Elsa, that _you_ must be the one to remember your own memories.' The Man in The Moon said to her. Elsa was troubled once more and doesn't know what to do. As she was about to ask one more time, The Man in The Moon interrupted. 'That is enough Elsa; you must now go and see other people now.' Those were the final words the Man in The Moon said.

Elsa was depressed and was left curious. She really wanted to know her past, but why is the moon leaving me curious? She rattled that question at her mind and kept thinking for a reason.

Soon after a few minutes, she thought two reasons; first reason was that the Man in The Moon is a bad guy, just bringing me back to life so that he can use my powers for destruction. Second Reason was that the Man in The Moon is planning something for me. She kept thinking more reasons, but soon gave up. "UGH! I can't stand this! I have to my past, right now!" Elsa said, then she realized that the Man in The Moon said that; To go see other people and there it hit her. Maybe she can ask the people in the village if they know about her past. Her face then turned to happy, when she realized that thought. The teenage girl then got out of her castle and walked outside. She then walked to the cliff and saw that she was at top of a huge mountain. The blonde haired girl got a fast rate heart beat from the surprised height. She then put her left arm at her chest and sighed at relief. "Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna f-"

CRACK!

Elsa's words were interrupted and looked down and saw the cliff was gonna break off and suddenly it did. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream was really loud and saying to herself. 'I was given a chance and now I'm gonna die again!' Her scream kept continuing as her body was nearing the ground; her body then rose above, with the wind carrying her. She doesn't get it, why she can do this, but that doesn't matter and all the matters that she is still alive and breathing. She felt the wind carrying her, at her hair, body, and legs, and enjoyed this feeling. She did a loop-tie-loop at the sky and dove down to the ground at high speed. "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. With the speed she had, her body can't stop the dive. The Snow Queen panicked and was regretting her actions **(again)**. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" As she said those words, she waved her hands round and round and tries to lessen the speed, but the speed is too fast and her body is nearing the ground. The blonde haired girl didn't have choice anymore and tried to brace it with her hands straight at the ground, but then her hands began to glow ice blue and gave her face a "Huh?!" Then a blast released from her hands and a giant thick snow formed at the hard ground. She was shocked, but now was not the time to think of that. She blocked her face with her two arms and closed her eyes, then finally.

PUUMP!

Elsa landed at the ground and with her body safely from harm. The blonde haired girl sighed with relief and was seriously safe, but the thing bothered her was what she did. She then remembered what the Man in The Moon said; about her being known as The Snow Queen. "Maybe, he gave me these powers." Her mind is really confused, but it has to wait as she saw smoke nearby, meaning the village is near. She then walked to the forest and went to the village.

* * *

_At the nearby village_

Elsa then arrived at the village after a few minutes. She saw the people were having fun in the heat just to cool down from the winter. "Hi!/Hello!" As she said these two words, she waved at the villagers. She then saw a teenage boy, a little 1 age away from hers. He had white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim and his outfit consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to cover himself from the cold. He was also holding a staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook. She saw the white haired boy saying; Hi's/Hellos and waving towards people like she is doing. 'He must be new here like me.' The blonde haired girl thought.

* * *

**(1) The movie; Frozen was akin to 1840**

**(2) Frozen's castle; Arendelle is a kingdom at Norway.**

**WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SNOW AND ICE. Hope you enjoy guys!**

**Review me if u want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF SNOW AND ICE. ALRIGHT IM CHANGING THE YEAR WHERE JACK LIVED HIS LIFE AS A SPIRIT FROM 400 YEARS TO 100 ONLY.** **ALRIGHT DON'T HAVE ANTHING ELSE TO SAY SO ENJOY!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of The Spirits of Frost and Winter**

_Norway, Month: April 2, Year: 1900, __At the nearby village._

Elsa kept looking at the white haired boy, but when he saw a cute puppy, he tried to grab it and then the pup passed through him. Elsa and the white haired boy were shocked from what they saw. People kept passing through the teenage boy, and then the Snow Queen backed away slowly. 'Why didn't anyone saw him, or even felt him. Am I the only one who can see...' Her mind words were interrupted when a woman was walking towards her, then the same happened to her. The woman passed through Elsa and she was also shocked. 'Di-Did that happened to me t..' The white haired girl's words were interrupted again, when another person passed through her again.

The white haired boy noticed that the people are passing through the paled skinned girl too. 'It's happening to her too!' The Spirit thought. As people stop passing through the white haired girl the two looked at each other as they looked at each other's eyes and the two thought.

'Are we spirits?'

As they looked at each other they're worlds began to merge. The paled skinned boy then started to walk closer to the Snow Queen. 'Am I the only one, who can see her? If I do she really is pretty.' Thoughts began to run to his mind, his heart that was supposed to be alone, but when he saw her, his supposed-to-be lonely heart was lighten up.

Elsa then saw the stick wielding boy, walking closer to her. Their blue eyes kept looking at each other even if people kept passing through their sight. As the boy got closer the Snow Queen's heart then skipped a beat, like it was saying that she kinda likes him. Then the same thought, of the teen boy, came to her teen mind. 'Am I the only one, who can see him? If I do he's kinda handsome.'

When the teen spirit was in front of Elsa he opened his mouth and said. "My name is Jack Frost. What's yours?" The boy named Jack Frost greeted the white haired girl with his name, with a soft voice and asked her name. As he said his name Jack's heart skipped a beat as well, like he is getting a crush on the beautiful girl in front of him.

Elsa heard what the boy, Jack Frost, said to him and responded. "My name is Elsa Arendelle, The Snow Queen." The two were just speechless, considering that they're spirits and the only one that can see one another are themselves.

Jack can't think of anything and feeling a little awkward, considering no one can see them and they can't see that they are facing each other, like they're couples. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Jack then broke the silence. "So you want to take a walk at the forest?" The Male Spirit of Winter asked the Female Spirit of Winter.

Elsa heard his words and just heard that she is being asked to walk in the forest, with only the two of them _together_. 'Well no one can see, hear, feel, and smell us, so what's gonna happen anyways.' The white haired girl thought positively, but the negatively thing is, that _is_ the problem. I mean she is gonna hang out with a _boy_ and _no one_ can see what they're doing. The Snow Queen had really many thoughts that she looked, vertically, at the ground with a little frown on her face.

Jack saw Elsa's face making him a little question. The male spirit of winter then spoke. "You okay?" His voice made the female spirit of winter, get her attention. The snow queen's face looked at Frost's face once again. While speaking, he started to walk away. "If you don't want it, I could just-"

"No!"

Jack's words and steps were interrupted, by the voice of Elsa. Frost started to "No, I would like to walk with you." The paled skinned girl said and accepted the white haired boy's walking together offer.

When Jack heard those words, his face had a surprise look. 'She accepted that? She accepted THAT?' The pale skinned boy thought, saying that she accepted her offer. A beautiful girl just accepted his offer, but that's her only decision because they are the only who can see each other. But maybe she really likes that offer? Maybe she likes me? But no girl would like him, even though he doesn't remember if he has a girlfriend or not. Still it really bothers his mind, but just smiled and let go of the thoughts he had.

Elsa saw the surprise look on Jack's face. The Snow Queen was confused about his face, but when she was supposed to say something, his face turned to a smile. 'What is with him? He makes a surprise look and just smiles?' The white haired spirit thought. 'Boys are sometimes weird.' She thought as thought-ly said to her fellow spirit of frost, but she has to give the guy a chance.

Jack then started to walk to the forest and looked back to Elsa. The two stared, but Jack broke it with raising his head a little saying that 'Let's go'. The Snow Queen nodded and started to walk with The Male Frost Spirit.

* * *

_At the Forest_

The two Frost Spirits were walking together, alone and no one can see them. Elsa and Jack were silent and don't have anything to talk about, because they lost their memories. It began to feel awkward for Jack 'cause for him to ask a beautiful girl out for a walk at the forest and they don't have something to talk about. It was also awkward for Elsa considering them to be alone right now. The walk kept continuing until Jack broke the silence. "So, did the Man in The Moon said something to you?" He asked her, because Jack was curious considering the MITM didn't said much to Jack and just said his name 'Jack Frost'.

Elsa heard Jack breaking the silence, and awkwardness, between them. "Well he said my real name, Elsa Arendelle, my spirit name, Snow Queen too." Elsa said looking at Jack who was still curious about something. The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"Is that all he said?" Jack asked Elsa, with her eyebrow still raised. "Did he just said your name and spirit name?" Jack said, clearing it out.

Elsa heard Jack's point out and said. "Well no, he said too that I have the powers of snow, and winter and that I have to find out my past all by myself."

"Really?" Jack asked and Elsa nodded. Silence began to reign again, and awkwardness too, the two spirits don't have something to talk about. Frost tried to think of what they can do, then it hit him like a...snowball. Jack Frost smirked deviously, as he walked a little slower to get behind Elsa. He put his hand behind him and molded snow to form a snowball.

Elsa heard a little bit of something like molding snow from behind. She then turned around and just saw Jack whistling with his hands at his leg level. "What are you up to Frost?" The Snow Queen asked.

"Nothing" Jack said, as Elsa bought that and turned around again.

Elsa heard his words, but someone like Jack with his face, he is somewhat like a prankster, but what could he use to possibly to prank. The Blue dressed girl looked around to see what prank he can do. 'Well he could fly and drop some snow at me, or he could use the power of the snow around us to prank me with snow.' Elsa keep thinking, until it hit her 'Of course the only prank simpler enough was a...' Her thought was interrupted until a snowball hit her head. "snowball." She then heard Jack laughing out loud with his body on the ground or snow. Elsa looked angry and said. "Real mature, Jack."

Jack stopped laughing still have a little smile on his prankster face. "Aw come on Elsa just have a little fun." Frost suggested to his fellow winter spirit.

"Please I won't be like you acting like a child." Elsa said to her fellow spirit, but when she turned another snowball hit her on top of the head. Snow fell on her face and hair.

"Come on Elsa, I know you're gonna fight back." Jack said with a smile. When Elsa was about to say something to Jack, but at exact time a snowball hit her right at the face. Jack laughed so hard, he hugged his stomach, but that laughing face was washed away when a large snowball hit him and made him fall the ground.

Jack got up from the pile of snow and looked at the angry yet smiling Elsa. "You wanna fight Frost then, come on!" Elsa said to Jack and formed two snowballs and threw them to Jack.

Jack with quick reflex he dodged the snowball. He grinned and said. "Finally! LET SNOWBALL COMMENCE!" Jack yelled as he formed snowballs and formed a wall in front of him, as a barrier. Elsa did the same as well snowballs flew everywhere and this was the ultimate snowball battle ever.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**


End file.
